Kono Yo No Shirushi : LaviLenalee rewritten
by abilityPOINT
Summary: Lavi finds Lenalee alone in her room one night. LaviLenalee fluff , based on Kono Yo No Shirushi by BoA. First songfic , dedicated to skillPOINT. :D R & R ! T for safety


Kono Yo No Shirushi

This fic's title is based off the song by BoA, and was the title for one of my major (insane) crossovers last year x

Now, abilityPOINT and Mizu1411 dedicate this fic to skillPOINT –happy birthday :D

R & R ! :D

* * *

_Suki na eiga no you ni hito wa  
Ikirarenai to shitte iru kara  
Daremo koi ni ochiru tabi ni  
Jibun dake no monogatari motome sugite shimau deshou_

I know people can't live  
Like their favourite movies  
But every time I fall in love  
I end up longing for my own private story

"I wish… that my love will be just like those in the movies. It's impossible, I guess. But Everytime I love someone, I just wish endlessly that my love will be like in the movies… but nii-san doesn't really allow that, does he?" Lenalee wrote in her diary. It was late, and she was burning the midnight oil, because the only time she got some privacy was at night.

_Me no mae fushigisou ni  
Hohoemu kimi to boku wa  
_Before my eyes, so mysterious  
Is you and me, smiling

There was a silent knock on the door. Without thinking, she slammed her diary shut just in time to see a hooded figure enter the room.

"Lenalee, whatcha you doing?" Lavi's voice asked. The owner of the jacket pulled off his hood, revealing a twinkling green eye and a look that said, 'Aren't you tired?'

Overcoming her initial shock, Lenalee smiled and said, "Writing?"

Replying her smile with a grin, Lavi whispered, "Komui?"

Lenalee nodded. _Lavi… you understand me… the most, don't you?_

_Chizu mo nai no ni meguriaeta  
Sore wa ai to sotto shinjitai  
Namida ni todoku kyori ni iru yo  
Boku ni kimi wa kakegae no nai  
Kono yo no shirushi__  
_We had no map, but still we met  
I want to quietly believe that that means it's love  
I'm close enough to touch your tears  
To me, you are irreplaceable  
Proof of this world

_Flashback_

"Hello, I am Lenalee and I am an Exorcist. Welcome!" a small figure shouted from the top of the building. The young Lavi, hair flying in the wind, yelled back. "I am Lavi, and I am a Bookman-to-be!"

"Bookman…?" Lenalee asked Komui curiously. Nodding, he ushered her into his room to find out more.

Lavi and Bookman entered the room shortly after, escorted by two Finders. They had already placed their belongings into the room they were assigned to.

"We are Bookmen; we record the events of history. We do not interfere with the happenings of the world. That we have become Exorcists is just by chance, nothing more." Bookman explained seriously, a stark contrast to the hyperactive junior he had.

"Gramps is always like this," he said to Lenalee afterwards. "Personally I don't really understand what human emotion is like, but either way, I still have to record it down. That, Lenalee-chan, is what a Bookman does."

"Bookman…" Lenalee whispered under her breath. "Lavi-kun is a Bookman…"

_End Flashback_

Lenalee often wondered, what would her life be like if she had not met Lavi, Kanda and Allen.

She could not deny that it had been chance that had brought her to the Order, although it was a painful decision to leave Komui nii-san. However, he _had_ come to join her afterwards, hadn't he?

Neither could she deny that Lavi had come to the Order by chance. Even Bookman had mentioned it, the memory of his words "That we have become Exorcists is just by chance, nothing more," was deeply etched in her mind. After all those years, he had still remained steadfast to that sentence.

Had it just been chance that they were supposed to come to the Order?

"Lenalee? Oi, Lenalee!" Lavi asked in a panic. Tears were flowing out of Lenalee's eyes for no apparent reason. Grabbing her by the shoulder, he stared deep into the violet orbs of the younger girl.

Using his glove to wipe away her tears, he thought, _'Lenalee… you're… so fragile, aren't you? You care more about your nakama than yourself…which is why I treasure you so…'_

It was highly amusing that this thought actually passed through a Bookman junior's mind, a junior of a clan that was supposed to just stand on the sidelines and record the occurrences of the world.

_Chigau machi de umareta kara  
Chigau hibi wo sugoshita futari  
Keredo fui ni onaji uta wo  
Kuchizusamu kiseki kasane  
Onaji yume wo ima wa miru__  
_We were born in different towns  
So we spent our days in a different way  
But we unconsciously start singing  
The same song – another miracle  
Now we are dreaming the same dream

_Flashback_

"Now, now, Lenalee, Lavi. You are going on a mission to China today. I need you to retrieve an Innocence buried deep in the corpse of a human. I have heard that this Innocence has been reacting weirdly, and it will be destroyed lest the corpse decomposes. It will decompose around seventy-two hours from now, which means that is the amount of time you have to retrieve it… I am putting all my hope and faith in you, this may well be the Heart!" Lavi and Lenalee nodded upon hearing their mission, and quickly departed to pack their belongings.

On the train a couple of hours later, Lavi turned to Lenalee and asked, "Lenalee, what's China like?"

"Oh, right. I forgot that you were born far from China, so you probably don't have the faintest idea of what China is like. Well, China is so big that you could spend a whole week just walking from one end of a city to the other…" Lenalee explained patiently.

"Wow, that seems like a big and scary place." Lavi looked slightly nervous at the thought of entering such a big city. The place where he had been born was so small that within an hour one could walk from north to south and east to west.

"It isn't really scary, just that you have to be careful." A cheerful voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh…" As Lavi began to feel tired from the long train ride, he began to sing to himself an old folk song he had learnt from his elders.

To his surprise, there was a second voice that echoed him. Wondering who it was, he turned and found Lenalee smiling mischievously at him. "Learnt that from _your_ elders too?"

Lavi, too stunned to speak, nodded dumbly, earning a giggle from his partner.

_End flashback._

_Kasuka na mirai dakedo  
Bokura ni niau to ii kedo__  
_Though our glimpse of the future is faint  
Though we hope it suits us

"Ne, Lenalee. What do you think will happen when we finally face-off with the Earl?" Lavi asked, wrapped in a warm blanket on Lenalee's bed.

Lenalee, legs curled under her, smiled like she had smiled on the train, so many years ago. "Of course we will win. And when we do, the Welcome Party we never got to have because of the Level 4 will finally start. And hopefully, it will never end."

"That's just like Lenalee." Lavi grinned at her. It was hard to imagine that Lavi had evolved into such a person, a person who did not really return to his roots as a Bookman, but a person who had emotions like anybody else.

_Netsu mo nai no ni hoho ga atsui  
Subete no kaze boku wa kanjiru  
Kimi no kanashimi nugueru hodo  
Soba ni iru yo hanaretakunai  
Kono yo no shirushi__  
_I have no fever, yet my cheeks are hot  
I feel every breeze  
I'm by your side, close enough to wipe away your sadness  
I don't want to let go  
Of my proof of this world

Lenalee felt the heat rushing up to her face, and could feel her cheeks burning. Quickly changing the topic, she looked into Lavi's eyes and whispered, "Ne, Lavi. What means the most in this world to you?"

"Why do you always ask such weird questions?" Lavi groaned, looking back at her. Their faces were so close, he could see himself reflected in her eyes.

_Me no mae fushigisou ni  
Hohoemu kimi to boku wa...__  
_Before my eyes, so mysterious  
Is you and me, smiling

Lavi grinned at last, after a long silence. "You really want to know what means the most to me?"

Lenalee nodded eagerly.

_Chizu mo nai no ni meguriaeta  
Sore wa ai to sotto shinjitai  
Namida ni todoku kyori ni iru yo  
Boku ni kimi wa kakegae no nai  
Kono yo no shirushi  
_We had no map, but still we met  
I want to quietly believe that that means it's love  
I'm close enough to touch your tears  
To me, you are irreplaceable  
Proof of this world

"Meeting you, befriending you, those were the few times in my life I was genuinely happy, I guess." Lavi shrugged sadly, "Sometimes, I don't even know if I'm putting on a real smile or just faking it all."

There was a somber mood in the room until Lenalee broke it and said, "To me, the most irreplaceable thing in the world is the Black Order, but in it, I find that you are the most precious, the most fragile. And that is why, Lavi…"

_Chizu mo nai no ni tadoritsuita  
Soko ni hana to kimi ga yurete ita  
Tokubetsu ja nai koi dakeredo  
Boku ni kimi wa kakegae no nai  
Kono yo no shirushi  
_We had no map, but still we met  
You were there, swaying with the flowers  
This may not be a special love  
But to me, you are irreplaceable  
Proof of this world

"…meeting you, befriending you, you say? I say that I love you, and no-one can ever take that love away from me, no matter what, Lavi."

Taken aback for a moment, Lavi smiled, and leaned over to hug Lenalee. "Lenalee, I—" he was stopped by a sudden kiss from Lenalee. Blushing, he kissed her back.

Falling back onto his back, he murmured softly into Lenalee's ear, "Lenalee, meeting you, loving you, was the best thing I ever did, and you are the most precious thing in the world to me. I swear, Lenalee, I will become strong; become strong and protect you. You are the proof that I need to show that the world is indeed more than just ink on paper."

Song is by BoA; Song is Kono Yo No Shirushi. I heard this song on Youtube while watching a D.Gray-man vid. Had some trouble with the part where 'unconsciously singing the same song' comes in. So I just took it literally and ta-da, this is the end result. Companion piece to Allen, Kanda and a Rubik's Cube: Half of the dedication fics to skillPOINT ! Happybirthday xD


End file.
